ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahmad's Alien Biology
Hello! Weclome to Ahmad's Alien Biology, Your Guide to fanfiction but logical information about Alien Biology and Evolution! You can use some of these in your series, but give credit, by linking to this page. You get it, right? Necrofridgian Theory Well, Necrofridgians are moths evolved with protoplasm. A Necrofridgian body is made up of many gases, like Nitrogen, hydrogen, and Protoplasm. They have learned to manipulate a bit of the heat around them to make the atoms of their body spread a bit more, this allows them to turn their body into an intangible state. Also, they don't breath Oxygen like the other beings. All they need is Nitrogen, which they have learned to use the cold on their planet to turn into the liquid state. Following that, they may release the liquid nitrogen, which renders their ice breath. They are used to storing water in their bodies. They keep their mouthes closed all the time to prevent the escape of Water Vapor. Bisorvatian Theory Bisorvatians were, small rat-like creatures that had evolved from the harsh electromagnetism on their planets, that gave the rats control over magnets. Cool Evolution, Eh? Next, a layer of metal has grown around them. This protected their body. Over time, Bisorvatians magnetised a body of magnet, other than their old one, which became their heads. They speak from inside the head, this is why Bisorvatians don't move their mouths. Their eyes are magnetic eyes they built through their metal heads. Kinceleran Theory Kincelerans were simple small dinosaurs. But they were coated by metal by time, as protection of the harsh climate of Kinet (click here for more information about the planet's atmosphere). They have also evolved to speed up their lives. As the Kinet Orbit is VERY quick. They bagan to run west to east, like their planet spun around itself. This granted them high speed. They also learned to manipulate friction, by fricting their feet to the ground and such. Aerophibian Theory They evovled from gradually small Aqautic red/yellow bats. However, these bats had something special... They had extremely strong vision, and their eyes produced Nerve disabling material. The Aerophibians also never had the ability to emit sound like other bats, as their nerve disabling eyes prevented their entire body from functioning properly. By time, the Aerophibians learned to fire out the nerve disabling material from their eyes, in the form of Neuroshock. By releasing this material, (and to point out, it regrows rapidly), their body began to function properly. Their Brain Nerves evolved, and they achieved sentience. Their size also grew, as the material holding back their growth is stopped. The Aerophibians soon became famous predators in their planet, and began using their Neuroshock to paralyze preys. Polymorph Theory Viscosia, the low gravity planet was always the Galaxy's wasteland. The Volcanic Nature, and the rock incrustion were always unfit to most species. Especially Techadon, Galvan Prime and Encephanelnous IV, the inhabitants of the galaxy dumped their chemical wastes in tons. Soon, the bacteria inside the planet, who began ingesting the chemicals, evolved into a way larger form. The Polymorphs were always sentient, but now, they achieved even more intelligence. They got used to changing their shapes often to fit their many needs, and soon used their intelligence to produce technologies, like their Anti-Gravity Projectors. Chimera Sui Generis Theory These creatures were originally just squids, roaming the completely underwater planet. However, the planet was thrown out of orbit, and appeared close to a sun (though not much). The Already Intelligent Squids adapted to the fact that the water they have is evaporating, and began taking on a more humanoid shape, by stretching their many tentacles, and wraping them into arms, legs, chest, and chin. Their new humanoid form helped them survive overwater, learning that they don't need to breath at all. And with their intelligence, they were able to build civilizations. Though, they still favor to build around their oceans and seas, due to them missing the water. Methanosian Theory On the Swampy Planet, Methanos, which is mostly known for its vast ammounts of Methane, the plants mysteriously gained sentience, and they used the huge ammounts of waters there, to control their own growth. They plants were always different, they, discovered that they can substitute most of their needs for Methane, while still retaining the same regeneration/rapid growth speed. They began to store Methane in their stems, and while they used their chlorotic abilities to cover their planet with more plants, the Methane helped them survive. These Methanosians learned to walk, and even use the highly explosive methane they possess in their body to project fire. Want More Theories? Just ask for more theories using the comments section. And remember that these are just for fun, but can be used in your series. Category:Ahmad15